bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обновления
|-| 10-9-2018 = * New bees ** Puppy Bee: A playful bee who loves its ball! On sale in the Ticket Tent! ** Vicious Bee: WARNING - This bee has gone rogue! Don't travel alone! * New quest givers ** Sun Bear returns with new quests for a new set of items ** Brown Bear now has a new quest every four hours rather than 16 hours ** Black Bear has new repeatable quests * New items ** Stinger: Boosts the attack of bees for a short period of time. ** Moon Charm: Special treat used as currency in purchasing a new amulet. ** Moon Amulet: Permanently boosts container space, and improves with subsequent purchases. ** Supreme Ant Amulet: Higher tier of amulet that offers some unique boosts. ** Star Jelly: Turns a bee into a random rare, epic, or legendary gifted bee. ** Boots: Gear that boost movespeed and allow pollen to be collected by moving around. ** Sprinklers: Tools that replenish pollen in the field at faster rates. * New mechanics: Day/Night Cycle, Sprouts, Sprinkler, Movement Collection * New badge tier: Grandmaster * Map alterations ** New shop: Badge Bearer's Guild ** New machines: Wealth Clock, Moon Amulet Generator, Sprout Summoner ** Honeystorm location changed slightly ** Ticket Tent shop face updated ** New tokens and codes have been hidden around the map * New mobs ** Rogue Vicious Bee: Mini-boss found in several fields that is the primary source of stingers. ** Fireflies: Non-combative mobs found only at night that reveal the location of Moon Charms. * Robux Shop adjustments ** Diamond Moon Pack, Stars and Stripes Pack, and September Star Special on sale until October 8th. * Balance changes ** Bond changes *** Some abilities now scale effects with level *** Level cap increased to 15 *** Treats now fed in increments of 1, 50, enough to reach next level, or all available. *** Bee conversion rate increase per level decreased from 25% to 10% ** Base conversion rate for all bees increased by 40% ** Reverted change in last update to boost tokens - now boost by 20% per stack instead of 15% ** Removed movespeed and jump power and reduced pollen from bees from Beekeeper's Mask and Propeller Hat *** Due to these changes, both hats have been refunded for their entire cost if bought previously ** Gummy Bee uses abilities more often ** Spit events are now twice as common ** Free Ant Pass Dispenser and Ant Pass drops from mobs disabled if you have 10 or more passes ** Honeystorm now spawns tickets ** Bee AI *** Bees now return to the player to spawn tokens while in combat *** Bees will lock onto enemies further away * Bug fixes ** Getting stuck in shops and unable to close the menu has been fixed ** Tunnel Bear’s tunnel has been buried under ground to be more tunnel-y ** Gates have been replaced with solid blocks to prevent abusing respawn shields |-|11-7-2018 = * Новая механика: одаренные пчелы, опыт, угощения, муравьиный амулет, First Edition Bee * Новый рюкзак: фарфоровый улей * Новые зоны ** Муравьиный челлендж, с муравьиными билетами, монстры и муравьиный амулет ** Медвежья комната за воротами 30 пчелиных ворот на вершине горы ** Звездный зал, для тех, у кого много новых одаренных пчел ** Белый тоннель, локация для босса * Изменения на карте ** Добавили два дополнительных мгновенных конвертера время восстановления увеличено с 10 до 15 минут ** Гамдроп магазин переместили рядом с пандой медведем ** Новый черничный генератор и клубничный генератор посавили у Синего магазина и красном магазине ** Звездное печенье и мармеладная пчела добавлен в магазин за билеты ** Новый генератор печенья добавлено для членов клуба * Новые монстры: муравьи, и туннельный медведь босс ** Все монстры теперь имеют уровень. * Новые квесты: ** Мама медведь:имеет квесты, в основном связанные с угощениям и пчелами ** Онетт: квесты и ссылки на что-то таинственное ** Панда медведь имеет новые квесты, которые в основном связаны с новой задачей Муравьиный Челлендж ** Черный медведь теперь дает только один квест каждый час * Магазин за робуксы изменения: ** Добавлены временные пакеты: предложение летних угощений, предложение летней звезды и предложение супер летней звезды ** Добавлен новый предмет одаренное яйцо ** Медведь пчела повторно добавлен ** Геймпасс шанс двойной билет удален * Изменения баланса: ** Энергия пчелы теперь сохраняется между сеансами ** Базовая мощность бомбы увеличилась до 5/9. Коэффициент бонуса за каждую бомбу уменьшен до 25%. ** Продолжительность жизни большинства умений токенов снижена на 20%. ** Продолжительность ярости уменьшена до 45 с 60. Сакается до 5 раз вместо уникального баффа. ** Штраф за смерть: удалены полевые бусты, теперь пчелы переходят в «тайм-аут» сна в течение 30-х. ** Цветы растут каждые 15с вместо 20с. Базовый рост увеличился до 10 с 8. ** Красный и синий буст теперь корректно увеличивает пыльцу на 15% за стек (это было ранее 20%, несмотря на то, что было сказано в описании). ** Время перезарядки мгновенного конвертера увеличено до 15 минут, но на карте добавлено 2 дополнительных. ** Прирост королевского желе уменьшен до 2,5 тыс. С 5 тыс. ** Соотношение белых цветов в «одноцветных» полях было несколько уменьшено. ** Изменения пузырьковой палочки: теперь собирает 4 пыльцы каждые 0,6 с (изменено с 3 пыльцы каждые 0,65 с). ** Коса изменилась, чтобы собрать 6 (на самом деле это было уже без изменений с момента обновления, фарфоровая палка) ** Король жуков восстает каждые 24 часа. ** Мед от пакетов роблокс увеличился до 2,5тыс./80тыс./600тыс./2м от 1к/20к/120к/400к ** У всех монстров есть новые пулы для дропа предметов. Гамдроп шанс дропа снижен. ** Увеличенный мед из медового генератора. ** Теперь пчелы теряют энергию каждый раз, когда нападают на врага. ** Мгновенное преобразование удалено из одуванчиковое поле значки - заменено на коэффициент конверсии. ** Увеличенный множитель контейнерного пространства квестовых значков. ** Увеличен шанс выпадения билетов для больших цветов: 25% для средних, 50% для больших (маленькие цветы все же бросают их немного чаще даже после изменения). * Квесты, не учтенные ранее в отношении квестовых значков, теперь подсчитываются * Все пчелы настроены, теперь больше сосредоточены на атаке, когда поблизости находятся монстры * Различные статистические данные, перечисленные в системная страница |-|2-6-2018 = * Супергерои пришли к Симулятору пчеловода!!! Дуэт пчел с противоположными цветами, но та же идея, чтобы объединить пчел всех цветов! (кобальтовая пчела и малиновая пчела) * Новые коллекционеры пыльцы: ножницы, электро-магнит, и фарфоровая палка * Новые аксессуары: Пояса * Новые значки: Липкая конфета Значки, Квестовые Значки и Способности Значки, все это увеличивает размер контейнера * Черный медведь имеет повторяющийся пул квестов. * Значки теперь дают больше билетов, от (1-5-10-25) до (5-10-15-25) |-|26-5-2018 = * Конфетный евент! Новый путешествующий медведь мармеладный медведь, гамдроп, липкая конфета, и мармеладная пчела * Пакет «Мемориальное предложение» в магазине за робуксы * Медовый шторм теперь могут генерироваться случайным образом * Изменения баланса: ** Скорость сбора пчел баффа (Обычная пчела от 8 до 10, другие пчелы увеличились пропорционально), Токены Бомба компенсировать компенсацию (все бомбы собирают одну меньшую пыльцу на плитку) ** Королевское желе цены растут меньше (5,000 вместо 10,000), но максимальная цена выше (1,000,000 вместо 500,000) ** Макс слот увеличен до 50; ценовая формула для слотов 41-50 отличается от 26-40, но она по-прежнему растет астрономически * Исправление ошибок: **Токен Связы теперь корректно запускает токен царапина в правильном месте ** Журнал поиска теперь правильно расширяет полосу прокрутки при добавлении нового квеста ** Поле на вершине горы поднято, чтобы остановить проход с помощью токена медведь морф, не позволив вам войти |-|18-5-2018 = * Промо коды * Изменения в билетах: ** Коричневый медведь теперь дает билет с каждым квесом. ** Билеты теперь чаще падают с монстров и цветов. * Теперь пчелы производят мед ~ на 20% быстрее. *Пояса теперь можно приобрести в магазинах за мед * Вы можете отключить музыкальную музыку в меню «Система» * Исправление ошибок * Исправлен ошибка полосатая любовь, чтобы собрать до 1000 стаков. |-|12-5-2018 = * Новая пчела (полосатая пчела) * Значки * Геймпасс 500 билетв * Геймпасс шанс двойной билет * Коричневый медведь квесты увеличивают сложность и дают 1 билет на 25 пчел, 2 билета на 30 пчел. * Плевок * Исправлена ошибка с участием пчел с несколькими способностями * Стена за начальным магазином расширена, чтобы покрыть крышу * Загадочный Пасхальные яйца добавлен на крышу начального магазина для неизвестного назначения (Странная серая структура c зеленым зубчатым колесом) |-|7-5-2018 = * Автоматический клик, удерживая кнопку мыши * Значки других игроков теперь прозрачны * Шансы выпадения билетов удвоились * Удвоили лучевой шторм фотонной пчелы * Солнечного медведя продлили на 3 дня * Стена за полем на вершине горы сделана выше * Исправленные отверстия в стене |-|27-4-2018 = * 4 Новые пчелы (смотровая пчела - командир пчела - музыкальная пчела - фотонная пчела) * Солнечный Медведь * Наплечники * Поясные сумки * Новая валюта (билеты) * Магазин за билеты * Магазин билетов * Билетный магазин королевского желе * Мгновенный конвертер * 5 квестов ученому медведю * 6 квестов полярному медведю * Полевое усиление * Пчелы должны двигаться быстрее, когда они находятся далеко от владельца * Исправление ошибок |-|10-4-2018 = * Исправление ошибок * 20 квестов черного медведя для получения алмазного яйца * Расширения улья * Шапки |-|23-3-2018 = * Выпущена игра